undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Royal Rumble 2014
Card 30 Man Royal Rumble; its been reported that a number of superstars are set to return. Who will win? YWE Championship Crazy One © vs. PJ Skillz Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Shadow © vs. Rocker vs. Victor X Phsycoz vs. DJ Hero YWE Tag Team Championship Dynamite & Jay Samoa © vs. Phenom & Mario Sanchez Results *1. Victor X took a seat at the commentary table during the match until Rocker forced Victor X out of the commentary table section. After the match, Rocker heads to the back with a disappointing look. *2. DJ Hero delivers another Superkick to Phsycoz post-match. *4. Tornado distracted Skillz from the apron until Skillz knocks down Tornado from the apron. Skill knocks down the referee unintentionally as Skillz was going for a clothesline on CrazyOne. B-Mad then came out and distracted CrazyOne until CrazyOne hits a Valuting Press over the top rope onto both Tornado & B-Mad. CrazyOne came back in the ring but taken out by an unnamed assistant via a lead pipe. Skillz then hit the Skillz Clash onto CrazyOne as Tornado woke the ref up as the ref does the pin count as Skillz gets the 3, the victory, and the championship. After the contest was over, Tornado gives the championship to Skillz as Skillz accepts it as Skillz and Tornado celebrated in the ring together as the unnamed assistant applauding on the stage. Skillz then celebrates on the stage with Tornado and B-Mad as the three men celebrates together. 30 Man Royal Rumble Match Notes *British Hero, Sheamus, Icon, Chris Jericho, Stone Cold Steve Austin and Mr. Amazing made their returns. *Grimez intefered in the match and nails the Grimez Killa onto Lula. *Antho was making his entrance until B-Mad and the mysterious assistant attack him and nail him out via a steel chair. *Phsycoz eliminates DJ Hero then eliminates himself. Phsycoz then took DJ Hero out via a moonsault through the commentary table. *Blue Star was distracted by a video message on the titantron with the word "B.L.A.C.K." as Angel eliminated him from behind. *Blue Star attack Gold Stallion with two Star Crushers and a kick to the head on the steel post before Blue Star throw Gold Stallion into the ring. Miscellaneous *Victor X left the arena in a huff of not retaining the Undisputed Heavyweight Championship. *YWE Commissioner Thunder announces that he had a new assistant, his nephew, B-Mad Pheonix. B-Mad told the crowd as Assistant Commissioner, he promise to help his uncle what is best for business. *YWE Chairman Mr. Ace talk with Grimez in the ring regarding the contract negotiations between Grimez and YWE. Grimez told Ace that he's accomplished more in the company than most of the pathetic superstars here. Grimez then knock down Ace with a hard right hand and stomps away on the chairman until Lula ran down to the ring as Grimez slides out of the ring. Lula helps Ace up to his feet as Grimez heads to the back. Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:YWE CPVs